Improving the care of patients with cancer is a major goal of the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center. In service of this mission, the Center has a long-standing commitment to develop cancer education opportunities for a wide range of current and future health care providers. The aim of this grant application is to develop a comprehensive Cancer Education Program for medical students at the University of Pennsylvania. This will require a well-organized, integrated educational experience that extends across the four years of medical school and draws upon the multiple disciplines involved in cancer research and clinical care. We have established an interdisciplinary Cancer Education Program Committee composed of Cancer Center faculty who will be responsible for program design, course formulation, and outcome evaluation. The principle components of the education program consist of: 1. An integrated, comprehensive multidisciplinary didactic course in cancer which will be a required course for all second year medical students; 2. Oncology subspecialty electives for third and fourth year medical students where they can apply and expand their knowledge from the core course in cancer in a clinical setting; and 3. Special, non-credit, advanced practicum, electives in clinical and research oncology in order to allow third and fourth year students to pursue selected areas of interest.